Full Moon
by KtheKid
Summary: Ruby gets scratched by a Beowolf and her lovingly uncle happens to share a mystic legend about what happens to these people after such attack.


"Ruby watch your left!" Blake warned her young leader about a group of Ursa Minors running in a group of ten at her. Pulling out her scythe that's embedded in the skull of a Ursa Major, Ruby stands in a defensive position waiting for the right moment to strike.

Once the Ursas became a short distance away, Ruby used her semblance of speed to create a flurry of swipes and slashes, one by one each fell dissolving into black smoke.

Oscar or Professor Ozpin in this case wanted Team RWBY to do a routine check on the grimm activity in the surrounding forest of Mistrial. To most getting rid of Grimm is the easiest thing compared to the school work that teachers used to give them. Everyday they are grateful to no longer sit in several classrooms for an eight hour period. Yes those simple times are long gone but at least they; the Xiao Long-Rose sisters don't have to pull all night study sessions anymore.

Blake dispatched the last of the Grimm, a Death Stalker that tried to make an escape during the commotion. "Good work Blake! You deserve a can of tuna, my treat!"

This earned Ruby a rarely used smile from broody faunus and if a person were to stare real hard at her cat ears you can see the slight movements the wind didn't cause.

The duo walked cautiously through the forest to find the W and Y of their team. Both Ruby and Blake were finishing off any stragglers that broke off from the original group that Weiss and Yang chased after. The gunshots from Ember Celica stopped over a well fifteen minutes ago, this didn't worry them because they both knew it would take a good number of Goliaths and Ruby's puppy dog eyes to bring both Weiss and Yang to their knees.

*Rustle rustle*

The sound of movement in the trees alerted them that danger maybe near. Standing side to side Beowolf runt poked its head through the bushes and ran up to the girls. To Ruby it's adorable, to Blake it's just trouble written all over it.

"Ruby we need to go it's mother maybe near." Reluctantly Ruby agreed. As much as she wanted to take the runt back home and make it Zwei playmate, she followed close behind Blake but neither of the girls got far before a loud snarl emanated from the spot they not to long ago stood. Time seemed to slowed once Ruby and Blake turned around to face the assuming mother of the runt.

The mother is in mid pounce and closing in quickly. Blake stood strong, holding Gambol Shroud tight to shield her body from the impact that never came.

The sound of a body dropped to the earth, the body of the runt's mother is cut perfectly in half, with Ruby standing in the middle of the shimmering black smoke. If she didn't have quick speed as a semblance Blake would've been severely hurt maybe worse.

Blake released a breath she never knew she held. "Thanks…" But soon lost all control of breathing and thinking functions when she saw the long claw marks running diagonally across Ruby's arm.

In a quick instance Blake saw her life end; brutally. Yang might yell at her and throw out her hidden cans of tuna, as for Weiss. Weiss will use her rapier in sadistic ways; stab here, slice there. A few times during a sparring match Weiss nearly sliced the ears off of each member if Team CRDL, people whom are the wiser noticed Team CRDL stop bothering Velvet at lunch others assumed that the rest of Team CFVY had something to do with it. Regardless if anyone were to question the fight the returning answer would been 'It was an accident.'

Blake quickly shook away the thoughts as Ruby called out for her. Ruby's voice didn't have the sound of relief after surviving something that almost took her life. No, her voice was frantic, almost if Ruby about to go in a full panic attack. Ruby's body shook, her lungs couldn't take in air, then she collapsed.

Yang hopped to her feet from the short rest her and Weiss are taking, then her eyes flashed a deathly red. Weiss for the other hand was less than worried, the blonde is known for getting mad at the simplest things. One of the grimm probably pulled out a microscopic strand of hair, or a leaf fell from a tree that land on top her head, who knows what made the brute stalk off deep into the wilderness.

Nevertheless Yang is her teammate, and whatever poor oak tree the hot head is going to beat down then make into a table or firewood, she will be there to watch unfortunately.

So without any real destination Yang ran off into a random direction unknowingly backtracking their footsteps. This part of the forest is demolished, to a state of disrepair, both Weiss and Yang were less than graceful to mother nature in their fight against the Grimm.

"Yang! Yang where are you taking us?" The Ice Queen; Weiss Schnee bombarded the blonde brute with questions of where and what and why. Questions that Yang herself don't know the answers to and have half a mind to rip Weiss tongue out from the constant questions, the whining in her voice gave her an uncomfortable itch she so desperately refused to scratch.

She didn't have time to dwell on that issue before a black, mostly black and red blur ran past them, then coming to an abrupt stop a few feet away.

It's their antisocial teammate Blake Belladonna carrying Ruby in the bridal position, her back faced the both of them, but the thin blood trail that follows behind them says more than enough for Yang and Weiss to worry.

"Blake?" Her girlfriend name is the only thing Yang can bring herself to say as she creeped up behind her.

Ruby face is etched in pain, gripping her left forearm thats wrapped in bloody bandages. "What happened?" There wasn't malice or venom in her voice towards Blake, it's more of an angry concern. "What happened!" Very angry concern, the cat faunus wanted nothing more than to shrink inside herself at the harshness in Yang's voice, teeth gritting in frustration, and she is certain the air around them rose a few degrees where some patches of grass around Yang begins to burn.

Her white haired savoir came to her rescue, "This isn't the time to sit and ask questions we need to get her to medical attention now!"

Weiss is right especially not knowing how bad their team leader's wound is. Carefully the blonde took her little sister from the faunus, yes looking at the bandages up close put her emotions in a spiral but she willed herself to keep calm until she is in the safety of a hospital bed.

Run back to civilization is miles away, soon they reached the outskirts of a small village within an hour and some odd minutes.

Several of the locals stopped their daily routines to stare at these newcomers, each member of RWBY asked for help from each person they pass, ultimately no one dared to move or breath seeing as they are in the presents of Weiss Schnee. The daughter of the cruelest corrupted man on all of Remnant granted the information of her no longer being heir to her father's company probably haven't reached this part of Mistral yet.

Soon a brave soul choose to offer them help, Doctor Oxford; a bald man clothed in all blue agreed to help their friend in need. "It's not everyday we get to see a friendly face entering our village, it's always the common bandits or a straggle of grimm, never hunters or huntresses, nor a Schnee.

Weiss choose not to ponder on the way he said her last name, it didn't sound as if it had a hidden meaning, but it gave the impression of curiosity of why someone so rich chooses to scourge through a forest than enjoy the lifestyle of having multiple people answering to you with every ring of a bell.

"Can we skip the pleasantries and help my sister." The doctor gave a small head nod and lead them to a decent sized shack, well that is what it looked like on the outside, the insides contains a fully functional hospital. Dr. Oxford question Blake on how and when Ruby obtained these wounds then promptly got to work.

Minutes passed soon an hour then another and so on and so on until the bald man stepped out in the waiting room with small splatters of blood lining his clothing but held a righteous smile.

"I have good news and some bad news." For the second time today Yang eyes flashed an angry red, when she opened her mouth to speak it wasn't her voice that came out. It was a older male voice; deep and gruffy. "Spill it out doctor how bad is it?"

From the window is a man dressed in a grey tuxedo perched on the windowsill overlooking the small village. "Uncle Qrow?" This time Yang voice is heard, she have many questions to how he's here, did he follow them. Of course he did its more than self explanatory, but she choose to keep silent and let the doctor continue talking.

" _*Ahem*_ Well the good news is that I stopped the bleeding, Ruby had enough reserved aura to keep her bones from being shattered, her nerves and tendons are still intact."

Dramatic silence.

"The bad news; your team leader will be out of commission for several days maybe weeks."

Weiss and Yang yelled 'what' at the doctor simultaneously, being a doctor/surgeon with a life worth of experience Oxford learned to handle such sensitive matters with care and professionalism. He continued, "The stitches have completely healed without the help of aura.. The two lacerations may have missed all the vital parts of her arm, since this is a grimm attack she is increasingly prone to infections if not treated properly."

A light sense of relief washed over the four people in the room, "When will be able to see her?" It is now Weiss turn to ask questions, "As of now she awake, if you want to go in and talk to her please keep in mind that she is...heavily sedated, the majority of her cognitive abilities are impaired. In the meantime there is an inn not to far away, the owners will be pleased to accommodate you. If there any questions or any problem occur please do not hesitate to contact me. " With that he walked off to handle other doctor duties.

Yang have her sight on the door ahead of her, moving quickly to turn the handle, but her uncle is quicker to stop her. "Come on firecracker, let her rest. I'm sure all of you had a long day and from the looks and smell of it all of you need a bath."

Neither woman had the nerve to look down or at a reflection of themselves. All three have a positive idea of how they look right now. Patches of blood on both Blake and Yang shirts, if one were to compare both their shirts you would think that the blonde is the one in need of medical attention.

Dirt is caked on several parts of their bodies with their clothing bathe in sweat, clung to the bodies of the huntresses in the most uncomfortable ways.

The walk to the inn is quiet and short, Qrow decided to stay at the tavern across the way while the girls unwind with a hot bath. Blake and Yang got a shared room leaving Weiss with her own several doors down the hall.

During Blake and Yang shared shower they confined with each other. Her girlfriend practically raised Ruby since there were knee high and in some subtle ways Yang is still raising their young leader.

The brunette held the blonde tightly from behind, by now the water from the shower have ran cold but the heat that resonates off Yang is what made Blake stayed. Unknowing Yang stared at her new metal arm, granted at first look anybody would think that her arm is hanging by a thread. Now that her little sister have been seen by a professional who saw and placed several stitches to the actual injury gave makes you wonder what would her arm look like if it did came off; like her's. Then again Ruby gun fanatic skills would have kicked in and she'll end up attaching Crescent Rose into her stump just because she can.

Down the hall is a white haired woman sitting in a tub full of lukewarm water with her knees pulled to her chest. She care not for being alone, for she always been since she took her first steps. Both Weiss rational and irrational thoughts clashed, she knows Ruby is fine not able to to any lifting for a while but overall ok. Then again what if that doctor was too trusting and made a mistake evaluating her injury. There's been many times where doctor's made life changing mistakes during immediate surgery even the ones with the highest education are known to mess up.

Either way these thoughts messed with her resolve, leaving her stuck with questions; of could've would've should've.

Slowly this made her think of all the reckless times Ruby have hurt herself, Weiss fondly remembered the time she twisted her ankle from jumping off a cliff. The white haired woman thought hitching an impromptu ride from a Nevermore would take the cake but her red cloaked girlfriend never cease to amaze her with constant simplicity.

Well Weiss can't complain that their first fight together with the Nevermore was great, they could've executed a simpler plan that what Ruby had in mind but it still got the job done. Or the time they fought at the fall of Beacon or to save Haven again would have took more precautions.

But this, this situation would've been avoided if she keep her mind on the tasks that needed to be done, it's understandable that runts are uncommon, or that the mother will leave it to survive on its own, but the ones that do keep their runt have a protective instinct that rivals Yang's protectiveness.

She should've stayed with Ruby and let Blake chase after the hothead, and this whole damn incidents will be avoided. Either way her team leader have a solid one track mind, its a 3:1 probability that she will find something else crazier to do.

Weiss took a deep breath in then out, knowing most of the things she thought or currently thinking about is based on lies, everyone knows she will follow Ruby footsteps no matter how dumb the situation. The former heiress will get that Beowolf runt a silk diamond studded collar and a dog house with three rooms, until it grows up and have to be put down, hell she will scour all of Remnant to find another one.

She will do anything for her loveable dolt Ruby.


End file.
